Wish Upon a Star
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: For Aomine x Kise Day 2013. Since that day, the day that Kise made a wish upon a star, it has been long twelve years. Now adults and lovers, Aomine and Kise walk paths that separates them for long periods of time. However, that will soon change; and perhaps wishes on a star do come true. Aomine/Kise. One-shot. future!AU where Aomine is in the NBA and Kise is an idol.


**HAPPY **(early)** AOMINE/KISE DAY, EVERYONE!**

I actually finished this somewhere in mid to late April, before I started on "Forget me, Forget me not". I was going to post this on the day itself, but I realized that I had no time to do so. Also, I have to apologize to my readers for causing them grief in the said story in some way.

I hope you'll enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Wish upon a Star**

**For Aomine x Kise Day 2013 (7th May)**

"Sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Umm. Yeah."

"I mean, look! The sky's so clear and we can see all the stars up above! They look like bright little specks of dust, don't they?"

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, Aominecchi; are you even paying attention to me?"

"I am."

"Liar!"

"I was listening to you. It just went in one ear and came out the other."

"So mean!"

"Ahh, you're noisy. Pipe down, will you?"

"Hmph! Suit yourself."

The two boys lay on the grass by the riverbank, gazing up into the night sky above them. They were supposed to attend the local summer festival at the shrine, but escaped due to their own reasons and bumped into each other by accident.

They had their eyes closed, feeling the cool summer breeze as it blew gently on them.

Kise opened his eyes again, and gazed in wonder at the sea of stars above them.

"Ah!"

"What is it this time?"

"Aominecchi, let's make a wish!"

"Hah? Why?"

"They say if you make a wish upon a star, it'll come true!"

"Oh, really?"

"That's what I heard."

"And did that come from some anime?"

"No! I heard from a colleague at work! Do I look like the kind of person who would blindly believe what I see on TV?"

"Well, yeah. Because you're blonde."

"What does the colour of my hair got to do with this?!"

"So what are you going to wish for?"

"Hmm… that's a secret!"

"That ain't fair."

"But if you tell, it won't come true, would it?"

"It's just you being stingy."

"Is not!"

"Then tell me."

"I can't tell you that easily!"

"Then tell me what it's about, then."

"Hmm… it's something that will make me the happiest person in the world!"

"Hah? How do you expect me to figure out just from that?"

"Use your brain, Aominecchi!"

"Why do you have to say the same thing Akashi always does?!"

"Because it's true!"

"You aren't that smart either, so who gives you the right to talk about me?"

"Hey, at least I don't have any red marks on my exam scripts."

"Why you… Kise! I'll get you for this!"

Aomine got up from the grass and started chasing the laughing blonde, who was already escaping from him.

That was their last summer of Middle School.

**Twelve Years Later…**

Aomine Daiki let out a huge yawn as he entered the Arrival area of Narita Airport. Now twenty-seven years old, the tanned man was a player in the NBA, and the star of his team.

It felt like ages since he last returned to Japan, despite the fact that he always returned after the end of one season. That being said, he always suffered jet-lag every time he returned, which made him wonder how his fellow teammate Kagami Taiga had no problems with it.

_"And for today's Kira-Kira Talk Corner, we have have a special guest! Everyone, let's welcome Japan's top idol! Put your hands together for Kise Ryouta-kyun!"_

"Look! It's KiseRyo!"

"Really?! Ahh! How lucky!"

"KiseRyo… He looks as handsome as ever!"

Noticing the commotion, Aomine turned towards one of the televisions in the waiting area, which was now featuring a talk show hosted by some girl in Lolita garb and lots of make-up.

_"Pleased to meet you, everyone! Kise Ryouta here! Thanks for inviting me here today!"_

_"It's my pleasure! Say, Kise-kyun, I heard your new single is going to be released tomorrow, isn't it?"_

_"Why, yes; it is."_

_"Could you share a bit on what your new single is about? I mean, everyone out there is dying to find out, right?"_

_"My new single contains three songs, which all revolve around the theme of love. The first and main song of this single is titled 'Sea of Stars'. It is also the theme song for the upcoming drama adaption of Kogami Karoku's best-selling romance novel, __**The End of the World**__. The second song, 'Moonlight Rhapsody', will be used as the new theme song for my weekly radio programme, __**Shalala Night**__! The final song will be kept a secret! For those who are dying to know, please purchase the single when it's released tomorrow!"_

_"Ehh? Why so secretive? Can't you tell us a teeny weeny bit about it?"_

_"Hmm… All I can say is that I wrote that last song for a very special someone."_

_"Ooh! A girlfriend, maybe?"_

Aomine's eyes softened when he heard Kise's laugh. Just the sound of it was nostalgic to him.

_"Of course not. But it is someone whom I've known for a long time; and is someone whom I care a lot about. In fact, all my songs I have written so far I have done so with this person in mind."_

_"So that person must be really important to Kise-kyun! I bet all you ladies out there must be wishing that you are that person, right?"_

"YESSSSSSS!" The crowd of girls in front of the television squealed, unable to control themselves and causing several people who just happened to be walking by to have a heart attack.

"I'm sooooo jealous!"

"Kise-kun!"

Aomine grunted, rubbing his ears at the high-pitched screams of the rabid fan-girls.

_"Ahh, and speaking of the drama, we will now have a special feature on it! The last novel written by Japan's best-selling author: Kogami Karoku before he moved to America, The End of the World, has announced its drama adaptation last December; and I'm sure all of you would know by now that it will be released late next month! Kise-kyun, have you read the novel before?"_

_"I have; and it's a wonderful novel. I have read every book by this author and I highly recommend them."_

_"For those who do not know about the story, I'll give a quick summary of it! __**The End of the World**__ is a love story about a girl and how she overcomes the cruel memories of her middle-school first love so to be able to fall in love again! The cast for this high-school romance and sports drama is made up of many new and upcoming young idols! I, Sakurajou Kohaku, will be starring as the heroine of the story, Kurokawa Tetsuna. The role of Tetsuna's first love, Aoyanagi Daichi and the new boy she meets in high-school, Hihara Taira will be played by two members of the former band ROZEN, Touno Kyousuke-kyun and Shiki Naoto-kyun! Oh, by the way, Kise-kyun; I heard that you were actually offered the role of Taira instead of Shiki-kyun. Is that true?"_

_"It's true, but I rejected the offer."_

_"Ehh? Is that so? But you did star in the live-movie adaptation of Kogami-sensei's other work, __**Secret Garden**__. That was a noir novel, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, it was. It was the story of a serial killer and his son. I was given the role of the son, Shun."_

_"So why did you reject this offer?"_

Kise laughed again. This time, Aomine could tell that it was for him to hide his awkwardness.

_"Personally, I don't think I'm suited to do romance. I can sing love songs and write them just fine, but I don't feel the same about dramas."_

_"But with your looks, that is quite a pity. Your fans would be dying to see you in one of them. And we're running out of time soon, so we shall end the KiraKira Talk Corner right here! But before we end this programme proper, we will have Kise-kyun perform his new song, 'Sea of Stars' for us! Thank you for watching this week's __**Kohaku's Kyun-Kyun Moe Hour**__! This is Sakurajou Kohaku!"_

_"And Kise Ryouta!"_

_"See you again next week!"_

The scene on the screen changed to one of a dark stage, illuminated only by two small spotlights. In the center of it, Aomine could easily make out Kise's silhouette. And with a bright flash of light, the stage lit up and the music began to play.

Again, the fan-girls went crazy with delight, and sometime during the first verse of the song, the airport security had to step in because they were starting to be a nuisance for everybody in the area.

Aomine remained where he was, ignoring the commotion and focused his attention completely on the television screen, watching his ex-teammate perform his song with a vigor that was somewhat similar to when he was playing basketball.

When the song ended, Aomine decided to be on his way.

Throughout the entire ride on the bus from the airport back to Tokyo, there was only one thing, or rather, person in his head. In his corner at the back of the bus, he gazed out of the window, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"How ironic that he's doing this line of work now when he wasn't even serious about modeling back then, huh…"

**XXX**

It was a tiring ride on the bus, but he finally made it back to his home.

"I should just stop being so stingy on cash and take the train instead," He grumbled to himself as he fished the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm home," He called, expecting a response from the other person who lived in the apartment, but there was none.

Maybe he's at work; Aomine thought as he kicked off his sneakers and left them as they were at the genkan. However, when he caught sight of the figure on the couch in the living room, he realized that he was wrong.

Setting his bag down by one leg of the sofa, he knelt down in front of his sleeping lover. He reached out his hand to brush away the stray locks of hair that had fallen over his face so to be able to stroke the smooth, creamy skin of his cheek.

How long has it been since he was able to see this angelic sight?

"I've missed you so much… Ryouta." He leaned over to press a soft, gentle kiss to the other's lips. However, the blonde remained fast asleep and did not show any reaction to the gesture.

Due to the nature of his job, he was often away from Japan for most of the year, coming back to visit when the season was over or during events like Obon and the New Year. Because of this, the two of them— he and Kise, had limited opportunities to meet. Even when Aomine was back in Japan, Kise was far too busy with his own job for the both of them to have much time together.

Heck, Aomine couldn't even remember the last time the two of them went out on a proper date together. The things that they did most often… if not all the time, were of a more erotic nature. They also talk over meals, but they already email each other every other day when they were separated so there wasn't really much to catch up on.

To be honest, there is nothing Aomine would ever want more than for Kise to be able to live with him in America. In fact, Kagami had thought of the same thing in their first year in the NBA and somehow managed to convince his lover Kuroko to join him in the States, even though it took him three years of hard work (in his career, of course) and convincing to do so. If not for Kise's career, Aomine would have done the same thing a hell lot earlier, since the blonde was much easier to convince as compared to his former shadow.

Kuroko had made his debut as an author during his second year of university and in just a short span of three years became Japan's best-selling author, which he still is. Under the pen-name Kogami Karoku (which was a mash-up of the hiragana of the family names of Kagami and his own), he had released many novels of various genres that have gained popularity with readers of all ages. Even though he now lives with Kagami in their little love-nest (as Aomine calls it), he still sends his manuscripts to his publishing company in Japan via airmail. The three of them often hang out for dinner and drinks, which was fun but at the same time a little sour for him.

Kise, on the other hand, being an idol, was different. If it was revealed that he had a lover (a male one at that), what a scandal it could become. In fact, anything and everything could be made into a scandal of sorts. Also, seeing how much Kise enjoys his job, Aomine found it difficult to even speak of the matter to him.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Kuroko had advised during one of their twice-a-week dinner sessions. "Who knows, you might be surprised at what he might say."

As much as he would like to follow his advice, Aomine insisted that it was something that was easier said than done. Then again, Kuroko had been the one who was the closest to Kise before he had moved, so there was definitely some truth in that statement.

"Uhnn..." Kise let out a soft groan as he stirred, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked around the room, obviously disorientated, before looking down at Aomine.

"Daikicchi...?" He mumbled. "Am I... dreaming?"

"I'm real, you idiot!" Aomine pinched the blonde's arm, which caused him to yelp in pain.

"T-That hurts, Daikicchi! Let go!"

"If you insist. Are you awake yet?"

"Thanks to a certain someone who decided to be rough on the person he hasn't met in months. Welcome home, Daikicchi."

"I'm back. Why were you sleeping on the couch? If you're tired, just go to bed."

"I was reading Kurokocchi's latest novel," Kise showed Aomine the cover the book that was beside him. The title was printed in bold, silver lettering along with the name Kogami Karoku. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I guess I just dozed off. But why are you here, Daikicchi? I thought you were only supposed to be back next week?"

"We did well this season, so the Coach let us have an extra week of summer break. I decided to return early and surprise you."

"You could at least told me. I would've gone down to the airport to pick you up."

"And ruin the surprise? No way." Aomine bounced onto the couch next to his lover, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him into his chest. "Ryouta, I missed you so much."

"Me too, Daikicchi… It's been too long… I…"

"Oi, why are you crying?"

"I'm not! It's just that… I'm so happy that I can't control myself…"

"If you're leaking liquid from your eyes, it's the same as crying. Don't give me those excuses, they never work anyway."

"Whatever you say…" Kise wrapped his own arms around Aomine, feeling the warmth that he had missed so much. "Say, Daikicchi?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's stay like this for a little while."

"Don't wanna. You're too heavy; I feel like I'm getting crushed."

"So mean!"

"I'm joking."

"That wasn't even funny! And you totally ruined the mood!"

"My bad, my bad. But seriously, stop making that face. It makes me want to tease you even more."

"So I'm to blame now? Sheesh, what will I ever do with you?"

"Hmm… Well, you can always hold me, kiss me, make out with me; and in a literal sense get screwed b—"

"Daikicchi!"

"I wasn't finished, Ryouta. Above all things… Love me."

At that line Kise's face immediately turned into a fascinating shade of red. He turned his face away so as to hide it.

"Why do you always ruin the mood and say something so corny after that?"

"Can't help it. I just felt like saying it, so I did."

"And here you go, ruining the mood again!"

"The pot calling the kettle black."

"Ehh?!"

"Ahh, you're noisy," Aomine clicked his tongue and flipped their positions, so that he was now on top. "Pipe down, will you?"

Staring straight into Kise's golden orbs, he slowly drew their lips together into a kiss.

It started out slow, gentle, sweet; just like how it was for them when they shared their first. Soon it got passionate, rough, hot; savouring the sensations and the heat of the other person. When they broke apart, it was only for air.

Aomine got off Kise to remove the light jacket he was wearing as well as the black tank top that was worn underneath. Tossing the garments aside onto the floor, he proceeded to rid his lover of his T-shirt as well, his eyes roaming over every inch of skin as it was being revealed to him.

"Like what you see?" Kise teased, licking his lips in a provocative manner.

"You bet," Aomine smirked, tossing the white T-shirt behind his shoulder to join the growing pile on the floor. "You have no idea how much I was waiting for this day. Don't blame me if I can't hold back."

"I won't. It's always better if you don't."

"Hoh… I forgot you like it rough. But what if you can't get out of bed tomorrow?"

"Hmm… That might be a problem. I have a photo shoot first thing in the morning."

"And after that?"

"Some stage event for the release of my new single at Ikebukuro. Which includes an autograph session, of course. Following that there is a party I need to attend."

"So you won't be home until late?"

"Most likely. I'll see if I can leave the party early.."

"I'd rather you not go at all," Aomine ran his hands up Kise's chest, feeling the ripple of his well-toned muscles. "And just stay home the whole evening with me."

"You know I can't do that. The party's to commemorate the completion of the shooting for a new movie. As the person playing the main lead, I have to show my face and make my greeings to the higher-ups and the staff, at the very least."

"So boring."

"I know, but it's one of the basic things that you need to do when you're working in the entertainment world."

"Hmm," Aomine hummed, clearly uninterested in the topic. "Let's talk about that kind mundane thing later; there are better things we can do now."

"L-Like what?"

"Playing dumb now, are we?" Aomine whispered huskily into his ear. "Shall I show you, then?"

Aomine pressed a small kiss behind his ear, eliciting a gasp from the blonde, and continued downwards towards his collarbone.

"Shall I leave any marks?"

"Make sure that it's where no one can see."

"Gotcha."

The trail of butterfly kisses continued downwards, through the center of his chest towards his navel.

"Here's fine, right?"

Before Kise could give his approval, he bit down on the skin of his abdomen.

"Ow!"

Aomine paid no heed to the cry; the pain was only momentary, after all. No matter; he would just have to do something to displace his attention.

He sucked down on the bite mark before moving on to another spot, repeating the same process overagain.

"Dai… ki… cchi…" Kise let out a hushed whisper.

He could feel the anticipation and excitement rising in his body; his jeans getting more uncomfortable for him with each passing moment. This was not surprising, since they hadn't done anything of this sort since New Year's. Sometimes, he wondered how he could last those long months by himself.

"Hmm?" Aomine, who was nursing another mark, looked upwards to meet Kise's gaze.

"Can we… you know… please?"

The pleading look that Kise gave him, along with the way he spoke, was more than enough to excite the tanned man.

"Uwahh!" Kise gave a surprised yelp when Aomine lifted him up bridal-style, heading towards the direction of their shared bedroom.

"Daikicchi?! What are—"

"You asked for it, didn't you?" Aomine dropped his lover down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. "In return, you better prepare yourself. I'm going to love pound every drop of my love into you; so much until it overflows."

"E-Eh?"

"Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow."

**Several hours later…**

The first thing Aomine noticed when he opened his eyes was that he had fallen off the bed. Either that or he was kicked off it; like the last time he found himself waking up with one leg on the mattress and the rest of his body on the wooden floor.

He sat up, letting out a huge yawn.

"It's only two in the morning?" Aomine grumbled, cursing the fact that his body hadn't adapted to the time difference yet. Back to where he stayed in the States (which was 16 hours behind), he would have finished his morning jog and shower.

He got off the floor and climbed back onto the bed, pushing Kise's extended leg and arm aside to make space for himself. He didn't want to catch a cold sleeping on the floor in just his boxers. However, the gesture awoke the blonde.

"Daikicchi?" He asked, his eyes opening a small fraction. When the pain in his hips finally kicked in, they snapping wide.

"Don't move so much. You'll make it hurt more."

"Says the one who couldn't control himself and went overboard."

"Hey. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't enjoy one bit of that?" Sitting down on the soft mattress, Aomine reached one hand over to give Kise a flick on the forehead.

"Well, I can't deny that, but still… Just be gentler next time, okay?"

"Roger that, Princess."

"Hey. I meant it."

"I know, I know. It's still early, so go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can. I happen to be quite awake now. You can't sleep either?"

"Yeah. My internal clock seems to be in the States."

"Speaking of which, how's Kurokocchi doing?"

"Tetsu? He and Kagami are enjoying each and every day in that little world of their own."

"I see…" Kise's gaze was cast downwards, a gesture that Aomine did not miss. "That's good, I guess…"

Even an idiot like him could see that Kise was envious of Kuroko.

Would this be a perfect time to bring up the topic?

"Say, Ryouta…"

"Hmm?"

"I had been thinking of asking you something quite a while, but I didn't because I didn't know how you'll respond."

"What is it about?"

"Something very, very important. But before that, what do you think of your job?"

"My job? Well, it's rather demanding, in terms of the work; but I like it enough to continue. It also keeps me busy enough to last the day. But what does my job have to do with this?"

"What would you say if… I asked you to give up your job and move to America with me?"

"What… did you say?"

"Pay attention when people are telling you important stuff, oi!"

"You got it wrong, Daikicchi! It's not that I didn't hear you the first time. It's just that I'm in disbelief."

"Hah? Why?"

"Well… I never thought that you would actually bring this topic up. In fact, I had the opinion that it would never cross your mind."

"I have no idea where you got that idea from, but I have been thinking about it for a long, long time."

"Hmm… Is that so?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face before I do it for you," Aomine scowled as he lay down onto the bed.

"Yes, yes."

"And so?"

"So… what?"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

Kise blinked at Aomine for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You're so silly, Daikicchi. You've known me for so long; you know what my answer would be, right?"

"Like I would know if you don't tell me!"

"Do you remember that summer festival?" Kise asked as he snuggled up to Aomine. "That one during the third year of middle school?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I made a wish then."

"I remember that too. What of it?"

"I said that that wish, if it were to come true, would make me the happiest person in the world. Can you guess what I had wished for?"

"I recall mentioning that I wouldn't know. But really, what does all this have to do with you answering my question?"

"Back then, my only wish was to be by the side of a certain person forever and ever. The name of that person… is Aomine Daiki."

"So my answer to your question is most definitely a y—!"

Before Kise could finish his sentence, Aomine grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"… Thank you, Ryouta."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I thought that… you wouldn't agree."

"You really are silly," Kise smiled, pressing a small kiss on the side of Aomine's face. "We love each other, don't we? There's no reason for me to refuse."

"So you'll really come and live with me? In America?"

"Anywhere you take me I will go; even to hell."

"Is that a line from some movie you've done before? Because it sounds really familiar."

"It was from Kurokocchi's **Secret Garden**. It was Shun's line at the end of the story when he decided to help his father were escape from the police."

"No wonder."

Just as Aomine sighed, Kise let out a huge yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"Mm," The blonde murmured his agreement, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Go and sleep then. You need your rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep when I'm tired, so don't worry about me."

"Okay. Good night, Daikicchi."

"You too, Ryouta."

It was silent for a while, until Kise spoke up.

"Daikicchi?"

"What?"

"Looks like wishes made upon a star… really do come true, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess they do."

Moments later, the both of them drifted off into a deep sleep, warm and snug in the comfort of each other's arms.

Just like they would for many more years to come.

**Few months later…**

"Hey, did you hear? About that idol, Kise Ryouta…"

"Who didn't?"

"What? What about KiseRyo?"

"You mean you didn't know? What kind of fan are you?"

"Stop scolding me and just tell me! What is it about him that I haven't heard about?"

"KiseRyo's quitting!"

"WHAT?"

"Such a pity, right? Especially when he's at the peak of his fame right now."

"But why?"

"Don't know. Rumours are going around that he's going to America."

"Hollywood?"

"Yeah right. From what I heard, he's going to be with his lover."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah; and I heard that his lover's a player for the NBA or something."

"Whoa, so KiseRyo swings that way?"

"So it seems. KiseRyo did play basketball when he was in school, right? Could it be one of his former teammates?"

"That's, like, so scandalous."

"I know, right?"

The three girls continued their heated discussion, not knowing that the occupants of the table next to theirs were listening in on them.

"They're talking about us."

"Not us. You."

"You were mentioned too, hey!"

"At least not by name. How long more before we can board our flight?"

"About two more hours. Do you want to enter the transit area yet?"

"No. I'd like to relax here a little longer, thank you very much."

"If you insist," Kise took a sip of his frappe. "Still, I can't believe that you aren't comfortable with being on a plane, especially since you take one at least twice a year."

"I just don't like it, okay?"

"But why? Don't you know the feeling of being so high up in the sky is simply wonderful?"

"Don't you know the feeling of being trapped in a seat for hours is simply horrible?"

Kise slapped his hand to his forehead and let out a sigh at his companion's pessimism.

"But," Aomine continued after some thought. "If you're with me, it might not be so bad after all."

The smile on Aomine's face made his heart skip a beat.

"All of a sudden, Daikicchi seems so suave."

"Hah? What's that supposed to mean? You mean I'm usually not, then?"

"N-No! Of course not! I was just saying what I thought! It slipped out by accident! Really! Daikicchi always looks perfect the way he usually is! Believe me, I—"

"You're noisy," Aomine grumbled aa he leaned over the round table to shut Kise up with a rough kiss. "I was just teasing you, so there's no need for you to explain yourself… Your face's all red. What happened?"

"D-Daikicchi, you idiot…"

There were numerous pairs of widened eyes staring at them, all shocked by what they had just witnessed.

The silence was broken at the table next to theirs, where the three girls who had been gossiping were.

"S-Say, doesn't that blonde guy in the cap and sunglasses remind you of someone?"

"Y-Yeah, now that you mentioned it…"

"Don't tell me… he's…"

"KISERYO?!"

"Y-You got the wrong—"

"Oh my goodness! It sounds just like him!"

"What do you mean by 'just like'?! It's really him!"

"Crap, they found us out. Oi Ryouta, we're making a run for it."

"Eh?! What about my caramel frappe?"

"I'll buy you another one later! Let's go already!"

"Right!"

Followed closely behind by a mob of fan-girls and a group of security officers, the couple dashed off, hand-in-hand and with laughter rolling off their tongues.

Their adventures together were only getting started.

**-END-**

* * *

Note 1: I won't be doing anymore new stories Aomine/Kise until late-June/early July (which I already have planned). Unless of course, my inspiration kicks me hard enough in the rear.

Note 2: There are actually two AoKi days. 7th of May and 8th of June. I can't make the June one thanks to hectic assignment deadlines, so I did May instead.

Note 3: If you don't know about Kogami Karoku, he's not an OC. It's Kuroko's pen-name. If you have read my latest tear-jerker (Forget me, Forget me not) you would know. However, Sakurajou Kohaku (real name Oushiro Kohaku; same kanji different reading) is an OC. She was supposed to appear in Parallel waaaaaaaaay later into the story, but stuff happened.

Note 4: Kohaku's use of 'kyun' is a cutesy version of 'kun'. I don't like that way of speaking, personally. But she's supposed to be some sort of chara-idol so it's part of the image, I guess. 'kyun' is also the short form of 'dokyun', which is the sound of the heart beating (in a shoujo manga sense)

Note 5: Regarding 'The End of the World'. I has nothing to do with my other story despite the slight referencing. As for the characters (in case you haven't noticed), "Kurokawa Tetsuna" = "Kuroko Tetsuya", "Aoyanagi Daichi" = "Aomine Daiki" and "Hihara Taira" = "Kagami Taiga". Aoyanagi is actually the name of a middle school kid I played tour guide for last September. Interestingly in my group of 2 boys and 2 girls, the guys were named Hiroki and Masamune (my mind immediately made the reference to Junjou and Sekai-ichi). Apparently, Masa-kun (he let me call him that) and I got along because of our love for KuroBas.

Note 6: "Secret Garden" is the title of the song I'm currently addicted to. It's by Kita Shuuhei. Also, "Moonlight Rhapsody" is a play on "Starlight Rhapsody", also sung by Kita-kun.

Note 7: For those who didn't know, Narita Airport is not in Tokyo. It's in Chiba. To get to Tokyo, you either take the train or bus. If you're rich, a taxi's fine too. (NO, I HAVE NOT BEEN TO JAPAN IN MY LIFE. I ASKED MY PARENTS AND FRIEND WHO HAD BEEN THERE. LUCKY PEOPLE.)

Note 8: While I was at Maji... err, I mean, MOS burger with my good friend Izu and her friend Miho (and now mine too), we talked a lot about KuroBas. From all the fangirling rants we had, my insipiration (which works on auto-pilot) picked up two points: Aomine in boxers and Aomine getting kicked off the bed. Being the genius (yeah right) that I am, I decided to use them here.

Note 9: I assume that Aomine stays in the LA when he's in the US. I'm not very clear of the time difference so correct me if I'm wrong. ALSO, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE NBA, SO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG THERE TOO.

Note 10: If anyone cried, it better be tears of joy this time. It would make me feel better if this made you smile instead, really.

Okay, that's the end of my very long list of notes! I hoped you have enjoyed this!

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
